everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
The Story Untold
Introduction My name is Ember Scales. My name should have been Amber Princely, or maybe Amber Charming, but to no avail. A spell, an ancient spell set in place from the first retelling of my story, to make me what I am. Apparently my father didn't get the memo, and freaked when he saw Mom bear a green winged scaly baby into the world. I was locked away for sixteen years, but born on my eleventh birthday was my little brother, who was completely normal, Aaron. I finally got to leave but my imprisonment didn't end there. I was under watch, severe watch to make sure that I would not tell anyone my real parents and the nature of my upbringing. And I didn't. Until the day of graduation, when I poured my heart out to my...more than friend but less than boyfriend, Comely Charming. Comely was shocked, but understood, and we both agreed not to mention it again. Until a couple of years later, when we were a couple and had been for about a year. He proposed to me and I accepted. It was then I knew what I had to do. Not very many people know the story from beyond this point, but I shall tell it now, but I don't say it for sympathy, I say it because I want others to realize the same thing I learned. Chapter One I stood a long time in front of that mirror in my apartment. It was floor to ceiling, and gave me a crystal clear view of myself. (You're probably thinking "Oh how conceited of her!" Well I wasn't doing it for vanity reasons.) I was making sure I looked presentable. I gathered handfuls of my thick hair, and pulled it in a high ponytail. It gave full view of my dragonic ears, but that was my intention. They did, after all, need to remember who they were dealing with. And I wasn't ashamed of my roots any more. I was wearing my most sensible outfit. It was a black loose jacket, a white button down shirt, and black slacks. I wore low black heels. I looked respectable, like a respectable dragon, but I still looked respectable. Which was my goal. I flapped my wings and began to fly to my destination, a medium sized kingdom, with a middle sized castle made entirely out of white marble. I took a deep breath to steady myself, as I was understandably very nervous upon entering. But enter I did. The guards didn't even stop me. Some remembered me from my life there and knew I was not threat despite how I looked, and the newer ones were held back by them as the older ones turned and pretended not to see me. "YOU! Who let you in?!" The king yelled. "Surely you would not object to an audience with your only daughter." I said calmly. I heard a gasp, it sounded like a young boy. I had forgotten that Aaron was in the room and most likely didn't know about me. It shook me a little, but I didn't back down. "What do you want, abomination?" My father growled. "To inform you that despite your best efforts, I'm getting married." I said in the same calm voice, "To a monster no doubt." My father joked. "No, not that it matters, but to Prince Comely Charming." I said in the same even tone of voice. "Wow, bewitching a Charming! You're even more diabolical than I thought you were." He said in a fake proud voice. "Now leave." I turned to go, but then I caught my mother's eyes. Her eyes were full of tears as she smiled at me, mouthing "Congratulations." "Mom, you and Aaron are invited to the wedding." I recited before darting away. When I had left the castle, and began to flap my wings, I felt a small hand tug on my jacket. I turned to see my brother, he was nine years old, and watching me expectantly. "Can I, I, g-g, um, give you, way? Daddy wo-won't. So, so, it's, um, um, it's m-my job to." I thought at first the stutter was because he was nervous about talking to his half dragon sister he never meant before, but in reality, as I would find out later, he just always had the stutter. But it didn't matter, my heart was melting into a pool of lava because he had asked that. I got down to his level and nodded. "If you want to." I said. "Th-h-h-------anks. Nice, um...win-wings." He complimented me. Chapter Two The wedding day arrived. I specifically had informed Comely that my dress would not be like the typical pretty princess dresses. I was technically a princess, but this would not do. I was not going to dress like one since I already didn't look like one. My dress instead was a shimmery white formfitting sundress that reached my knees. It had a shiny faint pattern of dragon scales and I wore no veil. This may receive disapproval from others when they saw the whole ensemble, But Comely and I both liked my dress and that was really all that mattered. There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" "A-aro-Aaron." He stammered out. I opened the door to reveal my black haired, tan skinned little brother standing there, formally decked out in a mini suit that seemed to fit him perfectly. He was trying to tie his green tie, and looked at me, a wordless ask for help. So I chuckled and obliged. "You l-l-l-l-l-l...." He just blew air and looked annoyed. "Pretty." He finished lamely. "Thanks Aaron." The wedding commenced, and as he promised, my little brother walked me down the aisle, and when asked who gave this woman, he answered back with a stutterless "I do." When the priest said "You may kiss the bride." Warmth filled me. Not just at the fact that Comely and I were officially married, but at the fact that I could see my mother sitting in the audience. At the reception, after we dealt with the wedding cake, I ran to my mother, and she gave me a tight hug. "I'm so sorry I was to afraid to stand up to your father. But I am so proud of you my little Emmy." She whispered in my ear. "I love you." "I love you too Mom." I whispered back as tears fell. Mom pulled away to give Comely a death glare, making him flinch. "You have yourself a treasure young man. See that you deserve it." She ordered. (Background info here, my mom is like four foot nine, slim, and has never raised a fist to anyone in her life. Remember that.) "Y-yes, M-a'am!" Comely stuttered out. When we walked away, I looked at him. "What was that about?" "What do you mean, what was that about?" He defended himself. I raised an eyebrow and planted my fists on my hips as I stopped walking, waiting for an answer. "Your mom is scary!" He defended. Okay, that made me laugh. "You literally just married a dragon, and my mother scares you?!" You may think that this wedding and reception is totally normal and it was. It was a regular, ordinary wedding, which in itself was a little odd, given it was a prince and a dragon who married each other, but I digress. This wasn't the part of my story that taught me something, That didn't happen until after the wedding. Chapter three (Warning! Blood and Death in this Chapter!) Late that night, around two or three in the morning, Comely and I were just finally settling down to sleep, when something felt off to me. My skin buzzed and a danger signal went off in my head. In my mind's eye, I saw the likeness of my mother and brother. "Comely!" I shook him awake, he fell asleep faster than I did.He mumbled a non answer, but I took what I could get. I quickly threw on a dress and tossed a shirt and pants towards him. "Get dressed." He moved agonizingly slow in my mind, but he did as I ordered. Then looked at me expectantly. "We're going for a fly." I instructed him, as I pulled him out of the house. My wings wrapped around me and I was soon fully dragon. The transformation did nothing to ease the buzzing of my skin and the danger signal in my head, if anything, it only made it worse. I assume this is a dragon thing, that dragons can tell when a member of their herd, or whatever the proper term is for it, is in danger. But I don't know. Comely, looking more asleep than I was, climbed on my back like he had done thousands of times before. He joked that he could do that in his sleep, and I guess this proved he could. I flew in full dragon form to my father's castle, the feeling getting stronger. When we landed, I didn't even bother to wait for Comely to dismount, I, unceremoniously, bucked him off. Then I transformed back into me, and yanked him along. A couple of guards, the newer ones, aimed their swords and spears at me, but I didn't care. I flashed my sharper than usual teeth at them briefly, and my eyes burned at them. They let me pass. There was nothing in the throne room. But Comely tugged on my arm, and pointed the direction of my parents' personal suite. We could hear whimpering, and I could smell the sharp, tangy scent of blood. The unease increased, and I splintered apart the door, Comely at my heels. But we both froze at the sight. My father, the great and benevolent king to all but his daughter, had stabbed my mother in the neck. Aaron was huddled in the corner, hiding his face and whimpering. Something inside me snapped. Comely tried to hold me back, so we could plan things out, but I didn't care. I growled as I jumped at my father, alerting him of my presence. He held the knife towards me with wild eyes, but I knocked it away. "You've been married to your wife for 23 years, you better have a good reason." Such a reason did not exist, but I hoped he at least had a reason for it that sort of made sense. Nope. He sneered at me, not seeming to care that I pinned his wrists down with my claws, so deep that it was drawing blood. "She advocated you." Okay, that took me by surprise. "She what?" I whispered. I saw Comely wince out of the corner of my eye. He knew whispering was bad coming from me. "She treated you abomination like a, like a, like a daughter! She went to your wedding, sat through the reception, all without telling me! And then I find out she snuck into the tower to teach you how to read, despite my order to have no contact with you! She disobeyed me." My blood burned. I picked him up. "Dad..." I whispered, before letting out the anger. "So you'd kill her because of it!!" I threw him against the wall and was going to burn him to a crisp, when Comely's voice snapped me out of it. He had been standing by my mother this whole time, trying to help her. I ran over. His hand was pressing against the wound on her neck, trying to stop the bloodflow, but she was getting paler by the second. I knew she was going to die, I just knew it. If only i had gotten there sooner. She shakenly reached out for my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She smiled, her words a tad garbled from the wound and the blood, but she still tried to talk anyway. "I love you my Emmy. I regret nothing except not fighting for you earlier than I did." Her hand fell limp from mine. In a barely audible voice, she whispered. "Take care of Aaron." Then her breath stopped. And with it, my world stopped for a while. I sat back on my haunches. staring at the hand she had held. Anger boiled within me, I was angry at my father, but also at me, I should have gotten here sooner, or not let them go home after the wedding, they could have come to stay in my apartment while Comely and I were on our honeymoon. I looked back towards my father, who was alive, but hadn't gotten up. Then I looked towards my little brother, who was sobbing freely now. It was alarming how fast the anger went away and I ran towards him, giving him a tight hug, mindful of my claws, It was then I too started crying. Comely gathered us both up in a hug, and it was there we stayed, until a bunch of people ran in. Category:Cerisefan03's Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction